


Fiancé Material

by Azriel1066



Category: Boyfriend Material - Alexis Hall
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azriel1066/pseuds/Azriel1066
Summary: Oliver tried not to let his nerves ruin what could be the best decision of his life in the place where it all began.
Relationships: Luc O'Donnell/Oliver Blackwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Fiancé Material

Oliver fiddled nervously with the small velvet box in his pocket as he sat in the back of the cab. It had sat with great gravity in his pocket for the last three weeks. He’d kept telling himself that he was just waiting for the right moment, that he wanted the occasion to be special. In his head, he could see the moment clearly: The second of shock before blossoming joy swept it away, the light dancing in their eyes, the good-natured heckling from their friends.

The cab pulled into the curb and came to a halt. He paid the fair and stepped out, taking a moment to admire the sleek black facade and stained glass of Quo Vadis. They’d had their first date here, tense and fraught with errors though it had been. It was a year to the day and oh, how much had happened in that short time: Jennifer’s birthday bash, Odile’s war crime of a curry, the Beetle Drive, his parents’ disastrous wedding anniversary...

A hand snaking around his waist pulled him from the cavalcade of memories. He looked down into the smiling face of his once-fake and now-real boyfriend. Grasping the shorter man’s chin gently, he pulled him close for a chaste kiss.

“Mmmm. Hello handsome.” Luc purred.

Oliver just cocked one sculpted brown and gave his boyfriend a small grin. He placed a hand on the small of his boyfriend’s back and steered him through the waiting doors and to a table in the corner reserved just for them.

“Good day in court?” Luc asked. Oliver nodded.

“The jury was feeling most sympathetic today. You should have seen Justice Mayhew’s face. He looked like he’d just had an unpleasant rendezvous with the pigeons in Trafalgar Square.” He tried not to sound too pleased. Luc gave an amused snort. Oliver flagged down a waiter and ordered for both of them.

They chatted over lunch, the conversation light and fluid. Oliver regaled Luc with what details of his case he was allowed to reveal and Luc in turn kept Oliver up to date with the goings on of CRAPP: Alex and Miffy had set a date for the wedding, Rhys had finally decided that Luc wasn’t a total bell end any longer and Dr Fairclough had managed to finally show a modicum of tact when talking to a potential new donor. This meaning she had managed to refrain from calling the donor in question more insignificant than a bug that eats shit.

Finally, the Grapefruit and Campari sorbet was delivered for dessert. Oliver could feel his hand shaking slightly as he valiantly tried to hid his nervousness. Luc was giving him a slightly concerned look but had refrained from commenting, knowing how that would only make things worse for Oliver’s nerves. Mentally slapping himself for being so cowardly, Oliver reached into the pocket where he had stashed that innocent looking velvet box.

“Luc, there’s something I wanted to, well...” Oliver began. Luc put down his spoon.

“The thing is-“, Oliver tried again, “That is to say...”

“Oh God.” Luc said, his eyes getting distinctly watery.

“Please don’t break up with me! I thought we were doing so well. Was it the bacon? I promise I’ll stop buying it.” He gushed, slightly hysterically.

“No!” Oliver exclaimed.

“Well, it would stop me craving bacon it if it wasn’t in the fridge, but that’s not the point. God, I’m making a mess of this.” Oliver grasped one of Luc’s hands as he tried desperately to salvage the situation before his boyfriend let his doubts and fears overrun him. He reached into his pocket and pulled the box out, taking a deep breath before holding it out between himself and Luc. 

“Lucien, we’ve had a turbulent year. We had a rocky start and sometimes I’m amazed we made it through those first months. But I need you to know that you’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been in my life and you’ve helped me see that I can think of myself, instead of blindly trying to please everybody else. As long as you are here with me, I feel like I can deal with anything life throws towards us. So please Lucien, would you marry me?” Oliver opened the box.

Inside was a simple, but elegant, band of white gold with a diamond sandwiched between a pair of sapphires on top. Luc stared at the ring for a moment before bursting into tears. Oliver’s heart began to sink. He’d messed this up so badly and now he’d made the most important person in his life cry. But, just as he was about to withdraw the box, Luc spoke.

“Yes! Yes, Oliver. I was so scared you were about to break up with me, but this... Oh my God, I can barely breath!” He grinned through the tears and held out his left hand, looking at Oliver with endless affection. 

Oliver breathed a sigh of relief and gently took Luc’s hand. He slid the ring down his finger before leaning down and kissing the top of his boyfriend’s wonderful hand. He’d never been so happy, or relieved, in his life. Now all he needed to do was pay the bill and take his fiancé home so he could show him just how in love with this amazing man he was.

-Fin


End file.
